10 Years After That
by Melody-Cinta
Summary: Tentang kehidupan Claire dan Gray sepuluh tahun mendatang. Mohon reviewnya ya!
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : I don't know who that lucky people.**

**Pairing : Claire x Gray**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy**

**-**

_**10 years after that**_

-

( Claire POV )

"Waaaah!!"

Aku mendengar banyak sekali yang berdecak kagum saat pantai mulai terlihat jelas. Aku juga ikut berdecak kagum tentunya. Lama-kelamaan kapal besar ini mulai bertepi.

"Mohon turun dari kapal dengan hati-hati! Periksa juga barang kalian jangan sampai tertinggal!" Seorang nahkoda kapal berteriak memberi tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan.

Aku menarik gagang koperku dan menariknya. Turun dari kapal besar ini dan berjalan hati-hati di pantai. "Aku sangat rindu tempat ini…"

***

( Gray POV )

Pagi ini, aku meminum kopi hangat seraya membaca koran.

"Gray, sarapan sudah siap. Ayo makan dulu."

Aku melepas pandanganku dari koran dan menatap gadis yang sudah berada di meja makan. Dia adalah Mary. Istriku sekarang. Kami menikah dan dikaruniai satu anak perempuan bernama Remi. Sekarang aku tinggal dirumah Mary. Karena apa? Karena orang tua Mary sudah tidak ada, jadi aku disuruh untuk menempati rumah ini.

Aku segera duduk dan membalik piringku. Mary tersenyum, "Hari ini aku masak _steak _dan membuat jus anggur." Kata Mary sambil tersenyum. Aku membalas senyumannya.

Aku mengambil potongan daging _steak _dari piring utama. Hmm… Daging lezat yang dilumuri saus ini sangat membuatku lapar. Aku baru saja ingin menyantap daging _steak_ku sebelum sebuah daging _steak _lain mengenai bajuku. Aku melirik kearah Remi.

"Ma.. Maaf Pa, aku tidak sengaja. Daging ini susah dipotong." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Remi, dia berambut kuning pendek dan dikuncir setengah. Sifatnya sangat mirip dengan Mary yang lugu dan pintar.

"Hhh.. Sini. Biar Papa yang potong." Aku menghela nafas dan memotongkan daging itu untuk Remi.

***

( Claire POV )

Aku menarik koperku dan berjalan pelan menuju suatu lapangan.

"Sayang, sini. Biar aku yang bawa." Laki-laki dengan rambut coklat berdiri menawari dirinya untuk membantuku.

"Tidak apa-apa Jack. Aku bisa sendiri kok!" Aku tersenyum mencoba meyakinkan Jack. Suamiku saat ini. Aku bertemu dengannya saat aku pindah ke Forget-Me-Not-Valley. Setelah kami bertemu, kami berteman, pacaran, lalu menikah.

Aku berhenti ditengah lapangan itu. Membaca sebuah tulisan diujung sana.

"Mineral Town… Kau sama sekali tidak berubah ya?" Aku berkata sambil merentangkan tanganku. 'Kuharap kau juga tidak berubah. Tetap sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu.'

***

Aku berjalan menuju sebiah penginapan.

_Krieeek.._

Jack membuka pintu itu perlahan. Kami pun masuk; bermaksud untuk menginap.

"Claire..? Kaukah itu..?" Aku menengok saat seseorang memanggilku.

Aku melihat sesosok wanita dengan rambut kuning digerai. Rambutnya sedikit keriting dan panjang. Dia menggunakan baju berlengan berwarna putih dan rok berwarna biru cerah. "A.. Ann..? I.. Iya, ini Claire! Sudah lama tak bertemu." Kami pun berpelukan.

Jack terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan laki-laki berambut coklat lainnya. Rambutnya tak beda jauh dari Jack, hanya saja dia berambut lurus.

"Apa kabarmu Claire?" Tanya Ann masih terlihat senang,

"Baik. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Oh, ya, itu Cliff kan? Dia masih ada?" Aku langsung melontarkan bertubi-tubi pertanyaan baginya.

"Aku baik Claire. Iya, itu Cliff. Dia sudah jadi suamiku sekarang." Jawab Ann sedikit menunduk. Kulihat mukanya memerah.

Pria tadi berjalan mendekat kearah kami. "Claire ya…?" Dia bertanya dengan agak ragu.

"Hehe.. Cliff, iya, ini aku. Kau sudah menikah dengan Ann ya? Selamat deh! Maaf aku tak bisa datang." Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk menjabat tangannya. Dia menerima jabatanku dan bergumam "Terima kasih". "Oh, ya. Kalian jadi penerus penginapan ini ya?"

Ann mengangguk. "Iya. Karena ayah sudah tidak ada, jadi kami yang meneruskannya." Jawab Ann,

"Claire!!" Seseorang memanggilku dari atas. Aku segera menengok kelantai dua. Ooh.. Jack rupanya.

"Aku keatas dulu ya!! Bye!" Setelah berpamitan dengan Ann dan Cliff, aku pun naik kelantai dua.

***

( Gray POV )

Aku memukul _golden ore _ini sendirian sekarang. Ya, karena sekitar dua tahun yang lalu kakek meninggal.

BUK!

Dan ini adalah pukulan terakhirku sekarang. Aku mengambil hasil buatanku. Kapak emas. Tanpa kuperintah, sebuah _flashback _menghampiri otakku.

_Kreeeek…_

_Pintu terbuka, tanda ada pelanggan saat itu. Karena kakek sedang sibuk bekerja, akhirnya aku yang membuka pintu itu. _

_Aku melihat perempuan cantik berbaju overall biru. "Ada yang bisa dibantu?" Tanyaku sesopan mungkin. Dia itu pelanggan. Ingat! Kita harus baik pada pelanggan._

_Perempuan itu agaknya enggan untuk bicara. "Eee… Anu.. Kapakku rusak. Bisa diperbaiki?" Tanyanya sambil menunjukan kapak yang sudah ancur._

_Aku melihat kapak itu seksama, "Baiklah, sekalian saja diupgrade." Aku menyarankan,_

" _Bo-Boleh. Ini." Dia memberiku golden ore. _

"_Mungkin akan selesai dalam empat hari. Nama dan tempat tinggalmu dimana? Nanti akan aku antar." Tanyaku,_

"_Namaku Claire. Aku tinggal di Haibara farm. Dekat dari sini kok!" Dia memberitahu sambil menunjuk kesebelah._

"_Akan kuantar." Jawabku._

Aku tersenyum miris. "Claire.. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

***

Aku mengaduk-aduk isi tasku karena iseng. Jack sedang mandi, Ann dan Cliff juga sedang sibuk. Sendiri deh!

Tanganku terhenti pada sebuah benda yang berat. Aku mengangkat benda itu. Sebuah bingkai foto yang berisi foto. Disana terdapat Cliff, Ann, aku dan…. Gray.

Masa lalu kembali teringat olehku.

"_Waah!! Kamera baru ya Ann!" Seruku saat Ann membawa kamera berwarna biru sebiru lautan pantai sekarang,_

"_Iya! Aku baru dapat ayah kemarin!" Ujar Ann tak kalah senang,_

"_Bagaimana kalau kita foto-foto saja? Kenang-kenangan gitu.." Usulku, dan akhirnya kami pun berfoto di tepi pantai. Aku dan Gray, Ann dan Cliff_

"Apa kau masih ada disini Gray?"

***

( Gray POV )

Aku berjalan keluar _Saibara Blacksmith _saat waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 1 siang.

"Haaah!! Lelah!" Aku berteriak dengan lantang, untung saja tidak ada yang terganggu.

Aku berjalan tak tentu arah sampai akhirnya aku menemukan _Inn_. "Gray!" Aku menengok, kulihat Mary sedang berlari kearahku.

"Ada apa Mary?" Tanyaku heran. Kenapa coba dia menghampiriku sekarang.

"Tidak. Aku hanya khawatir padamu. Eh? Kenapa kita disini?" Tanyanya saat sadar kita berada di depan pintu _Inn_.

"Kupikir kita juga perlu mengunjungi Ann dan Cliff. Lagi pula aku sudah lama tidak kesini." Jawabku sambil tersenyum, "Ayo masuk!"

Mary tersenyum, "Ayo!"

_To Be CoNtInUeD…._

-

**Ano.. Mohon reviewnya ya minna! Aku juga minta maaf, padahal fic 'PeDeKaTe' Belum selesai, eh, malah buat fic lagi. Gomenasai minna!!!**

**Mind to review??**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : NATSUME **

**Pairing : Claire x Gray _tapi akhirnya aku gak tau sih-**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy**

**Summary : Tentang kehidupan Claire dan Gray sepuluh tahun ke depan.**

**--**

_**10 years after that**_

**--**

( Claire POV )

"Claire, lagi apa?" tanya Jack yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sehelai handuk menutupi bagian bawahnya. Aku menghapus air mataku.

"Nggak ngapa-ngapain kok Jack!" jawabku tersenyum, aku menaruh kembali foto yang kulihat.

Jack yang sudah memakai baju langsung melihat jam tangannya. "Sudah pukul tujuh malam. Ayo turun dan pesan makan malam." ujar Jack sambil membuka pintu,

"I-Iya.." jawabku sambil mengikuti jack dari belakang.

Dak! Dak! Dak!

Suara ketukan alas kaki kami ke tangga terdengar jelas. Jack segera duduk di salah satu meja. Aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Claire, mau pesan apa?" tanya Cliff dengan buku catatannya.

"Tolong _cheese cake _sama _chocolate cake_. Lalu minumnya _lemon tea_." jawab Jack mewakili aku. Aku hanya tersenyum. Jack memang tahu apa yang aku suka.

"Oh, ya, Cliff. Ann mana?" tanyaku saat menyadari Ann tidak ada.

"Sedang melayani _kakak_nya." jawab Cliff tersenyum sambil mencatat menu kami,

"_Kakak_? Maksudmu.. Gray?" tanyaku penasaran, Cliff mengangguk. Jadi Gray disini? "Gray dimana? Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya." Tanyaku pada Cliff, Cliff memindahkan badannya dan memperlihatkan Gray dibelakangnya.

Aku berdiri hendak menghampiri Gray dan.. Mary? Hh.. Mungkin mereka sudah menikah, pikirku.

"Claire!" Jackmenarik tanganku, aku menoleh, "Gray siapa?" tanyanya,

Aku ragu untuk menjawab, apa aku harus mengakui kalau Gray adalah cinta pertamaku atau aku hanya bilang teman?

"Siapa?" tanya Jack lagi, dia memasang muka serius, aku menunduk,

"Cinta pertamaku sekaligus mantan pacar." Jawabku, dia ikut berdiri dan merangkulku.

"Biarkan aku ikut, aku tak ingin kau kembali menyukainya lagi." Bisik Jack, aku kaget. Maksudnya apa? "Karena banyak yang bilang bahwa cinta pertama itu akan selalu berada di hati dan akan merusak semuanya."

Aku menunduk, "Tak'kan kulakukan itu.." jawabku, Aku menarik tangannya, "Ayo! Lebih baik aku kenalkan kau dengan Gray."

"Gray?" tanyaku sambil melihat Gray. Gray berbalik,

"Claire kan?" tanyanya kurang yakin. Aku mengangguk,

"Kau dan Mary sudah menikah ya?" tanyaku sambil melirik Mary. Mary mengangguk.

"Sedangkan kau dengan.."

"Jack." Jawab Jack acuh tak acuh. Kelihatannya dia sangat kesal dengan Gray.

"Ya." Jawab Gray. "Claire, aku sudah lama tidak melihatmu sejak insiden itu." Kata Gray,

Aku menunduk, "Ya. Insiden itu memang cukup menyakitkan." Ujarku dengan sedih. Insiden itu kembali terulang di otakku.

"Claire, cukup kan perkenalannya? Aku sudah lapar." Ajak Jack sambil menarik tanganku. Aku hanya pasrah dan mengikutinya.

"Claire, jujur aku tak suka jika kau bberhubungan kembali dengannya." Ujar Jack dengan tatapan sinis ke Gray,

"Kami hanya teman." Ujarku bersalah, 'Setidaknya jika rasa itu tidak muncul lagi.' Tambahku dalam hati

***

( Normal POV )

"May.." laki-laki yang sedang menggandeng tangan seorang wanita berkata,

"Hm?" tanya sang wanita yang berambut hitam dikepang.

"Kita ke _Inn _ya? Stu laper." Rayu sang laki-laki pada May,

May menjitak kepala suaminya geram. "Stu tidak menghargai May, hah? May sudah memasak daging ayam istimewa buat Stu tahu!" kesal May,

Stu tersenyum, "Bagaimana kalau daging ayammu kita bawa saja? Kita makannya di _Inn_!" usul Stu sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

May menghela nafas, "Kalau itu yang Stu mau sih.. May setuju-setuju saja." Ucap May pasrah. "Kalau gitu May pulang dulu. Ngambil daging ayamnya. Stu langsung ke _Inn _aja. Nanti May nyusul." Jelas May sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Stu tersenyum lalu berjalan kearah _Inn_. "Aku tidak tahu mengapa. Tapi kurasa di _Inn _ada sesuatu yang terjadi." Gumam Stu dengan perasaan penasaran.

**..V(^0^)V..**

"Huh! Menyebalkan!" gerutu May sambil membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kunci. "Apa sih mau Stu? Sudah dimasakin juga!"

_Ceklek!_

Pintu mulai terbuka. "Hmm… Mungkin May harus bersih-bersih rumah dulu deh. Rumah ini sangat berantakan." Gumam May saat melihat baju berserakan dimana-mana.

"Mungkin Stu bisa mengerti.." gumamnya lagi sambil mengambil pakaian-pakaian yang berserakan.

"May!" panggil seseorang dengan rambut coklat dan diikat satu. "Sedang apa?" tanyanya lagi,

"Kak Jill ya?" tanya May dengan penasaran,

"Haha.. Kau sangat mengenalku ya May?" tanya Jill mendekat. "Sedang apa?" tanyanya kembali,

"Membereskan rumah." Jawab May tersenyum, "Oh, ya. Kak Jill rapi sekali? Ingin kemana nih?" tanya May menggoda,

Jill menunjukan ekspresi kaget. "Masa kamu nggak tahu? Di _Inn _kan mengadakan pesta. Untuk menyambut kepulangan Claire." Jawab Jill antusias,

May segera menaruh pakaiannya di _sofa _terdekat. "Masa? A-Aku akan bersiap-siap." Ujar May sambil naik ke lantai atas.

"Sudah siap Jill?" tanya Kai sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jill. Jill mengangguk. "Ayo!"

**G(o.O)**

"Sial! Aku harus cepat-cepat!" gumam May sambil memakai kemeja lengan panjangnya yang berwarna merah cerah.

_Dok! Dok! Dok!_

Suara tangga mulai terdengar. May membuka kulkasnya. "Hh.. Makan makanan _Inn _sajalah." Katanya sambil kembali menutup kulkas.

***

"Selamat datang ya Claire!" Karen memeluk Claire senang. Claire mengangguk senang. "Lalu? Kapan kau sampai disini?" tanya Karen lagi,

"Tadi pagi." Jawab Claire. Claire menatap perut Karen yang sudah membuncit. "Berapa bulan nih?" tanya Claire tersenyum,

"4 bulan." Jawab Karen sambil membuat tanda V dikedua tangannya.

"Claire! Selamat datang!" Jill segera memeluk Claire senang. "Aku sangat rindu padamu. Aku rindu saat kita bertani bersama dan berpacaran bersama." Ungkap Jill antusias, dia terkikik geli.

Jill menarik Claire menjauh dari kerumunan. "Kau dan Kai sudah _married_?" tanya Claire dengan penasaran,

"Udah dong!" jawab Jill semangat. "Kau sendiri? Bagaimana dengan Gray? Maaf, aku ikut Kai pindah-pindah kota." Lanjutnya,

"Aku sudah putus. Dan aku sudah punya suami sendiri. Namanya Jack dari Forget-Me-Not-Valley." Jawab Claire menunduk,

"Oh. Jack itu? Aku mengenalnya saat kesana dengan Kai. Dia cukup baik." Kata Jill,

"Ya. Memang." Ungkap Claire, "Dan aku senang dengannya." Lanjut Claire. 'Setidaknya kuharap begitu.'

-

To Be Continued

-

**Maaf apdetnya lama. Gimana buat The Owl yang request MayXStu. Puas??**

**Mm…**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : NATSUME **

**Pairing : Claire x Gray –maybe-**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy**

**.**

**.**

_**10 Years After That**_

_**.**_

Pesta berjalan dengan sangat meriah di _Inn_. Ini memang benar-benar pesta dan reunian yang mendadak, tapi entah tersihir atau bagaimana, malam itu, semua penduduk Mineral Town benar-benar berkumpul di _Inn_.

Claire duduk di sofa pojok ruangan bersama Ann. Ia sudah lelah. Sedari tadi ia terus berdiri, menari, bercerita tentang masa lalu dan sebagainya. Jadi, sekarang ia memilih untuk duduk dan meneguk segelas jus anggur.

"Ah, ya, Ann," Claire memanggil Ann. Ann yang sedang tersenyum mendengar beberapa lelucon yang dilontarkan segerombolan pria teralih perhatiannya menuju Claire. "Kau bilang ayahmu sudah tiada kan? Dan tadi kudengar dari teman-teman yang lain bahwa orang tua mereka, ah, mungkin semua orang tua disini meninggal. Kalau boleh aku tahu, apa alasannya?" tanya Claire. Ia meneguk jus anggurnya sebentar lalu melanjutkan. "Aku rasa mereka masih kuat untuk hidup sampai sekarang."

Ann tertegun. Ia menimang-nimang jus anggur yang ada di tangannya. "Sebenarnya.. mereka meninggal dalam waktu yang bersamaan." jawab Ann.

Claire terkejut. "Hah? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Claire penasaran.

Ann menutup matanya sebentar. "Jadi ceritanya..

_Pagi ini adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak pagi cerah di Mineral Town. Semua penduduk merasa bersemangat pagi itu. _

"_Ayah, semoga ayah bersenang-senang ya disana! Dan jangan lupakan oleh-oleh untuk-ku!" ujar Ann kepada ayahnya yang tengah memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam koper._

"_Siap deh! Gray, kau mau oleh-oleh apa?" tanya Dough kepada anak sulungnya, Gray._

_Gray melirik sebentar dari koran. "Terserah." gumamnya lalu kembali membaca koran hari itu._

_Pagi ini, semua penduduk Mineral Town yang tergolong punya anak, akan berwisata ke Forget-Me-Not Valley. Itu semua asal usul walikota agar semua orang tua di kota itu tidak merasa jenuh dengan kota Mineral Town. Semua penduduk pun setuju. _

_Semua anak-anak mereka rela mereka tinggalkan. Yah, karena mereka berpikir bahwa ini bukanlah wisata yang lama. Ya, mereka hanya berwisata di Forget-Me-Not Valley selama satu minggu._

_Tuutt Tuutt!_

_Suara kapal mulai terdengar. Semua penduduk Mineral Town mulai memenuhi pantai dan pelabuhan. Para orang tua mengucapkan selamat tinggal terlebih dahulu kepada anak mereka sebelum mereka pergi. Dan saat itu, wajah-wajah para penduduk Mineral Town tampak sedih dan senang dalam waktu yang bersamaan._

"_Ayah pergi dulu ya. Kalian jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Gray, jaga adikmu!" ayah memberitahu Gray yang tengah berdiri disamping Ann. Gray hanya mengangguk._

"_Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Yah." Gray bersuara. Ann hanya menangis sambil tersenyum. Ia sedih karena ayahnya akan pergi, tapi ia senang, karena ayahnya akan merasa bahagia disana._

_{Bagi penumpang kapal menuju Forget-Me-Not Valley, diharap segera naik keatas kapal sekarang juga. Kapal akan segera berangkat}_

_Suara nahkoda dari kapal mulai terdengar. Para orang tua mulai masuk ke dalam kapal itu dan melambaikan tangannya ke anak-anak mereka. Dan tentu saja dibalas oleh anak-anak mereka. Setelah beberapa menit, semua anak-anak yang berkumpul mulai pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. _

_Tiga hari kemudian, mereka semua mendapat kabar bahwa kapal yang tengah ditumpangi oleh orang tua mereka menabrak karang dan tenggelam._

dan mayat mereka belum ditemukan sampai sekarang." cerita Ann panjang lebar masih sambil menimang-nimang jus anggurnya. Sudah lama ia tidak ingin bercerita tentang masalah ini, berharap agar dapat melupakan kejadian itu. Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Ia berusaha menahan air matanya yang memberontak keluar.

Mata Claire berkaca-kaca. Sungguh itu kejadian yang sangat menyedihkan bagi semua penduduk Mineral Town. Claire menaruh jus anggurnya di meja sebelahnya lalu memeluk Ann. "Maafkan aku telah bertanya macam-macam, Ann. Aku turut bersedih." Claire memeluk Ann dengan erat.

Ann menangis di pundak Claire. Tangisannya sudah tidak bisa ia bendung lagi. Dan malam itu pun terlewatkan begitu saja.

**..(o)..**

(Claire POV's)

Aku terbangun di pagi hari dengan kepala yang sangat pusing. Tiba-tiba, aku merasa perutku mual. Dengan cepat, aku berlari ke kamar mandi dan muntah berkali-kali.

"Claire! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jack yang tiba-tiba saja muncul sambil memegangi kedua pundak-ku.

Aku mengangguk. "Pa.. Paling kelelahan karena pesta kemarin… HOEK!" aku kembali menutup mulutku dan muntah di wastafel. Jack kelihatan semakin panik.

"Tunggu sebentar, Claire. Aku akan memanggil Ann dan Cliff untuk datang kemari. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku meninggalkanmu sebentar?" tanya Jack masih panik. Aku mengangguk lemah dan kembali muntah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ann dan Cliff berlari kearahku. "Claire! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ann yang juga terlihat panik. Aku mengangguk. Ia membopongku—yang dibantu oleh Jack tentunya—kearah kasur. Aku tiduran disana sambil memegangi perutku. Benar-benar, aku merasa sangat lemas dan pusing. Ada apa denganku?

"Tolong tunggu sebentar. Aku akan memanggil Trent!" Cliff dengan sigap segera berlari keluar kamar dan pergi ke Klinik.

Jack duduk disebelahku dan memeluk-ku. Aku merasa kehangatan darinya. Dan itu sedikit membuatku lebih nyaman. Tak lama setelah itu, Trent—atau dulu lebih sering kusebut Doctor—datang bersama Ellie.

"Tolong periksa istri saya dengan teliti, Dok!" Jack berkata dengan tidak sabar. Trent hanya memasang wajah dinginnya seperti biasa dan mendekatiku. Memeriksaku dengan teliti menggunakan stetoskop.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jack khawatir. Aku sangat suka saat ia menjadi sangat khawatir dan peduli padaku. Ah, mungkin sifatnya inilah yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta pada Jack.

Trent menggeleng pelan. Membuat Jack, dan tentu saja aku, menjadi panik, khawatir dan penasaran. "Ini bukan karena sakit, kelelahan atau apapun," ujar Trent. Aku dan Jack—serta Ann, merasa heran. "Tapi, ini semua karena Claire sedang hamil," Lanjut Trent lagi. Tiba-tiba air mata keluar dari mataku. Aku terharu mendengar semua ini. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Ayo, Ellie." Trent pun pergi bersama Ellie keluar ruangan.

Jack menatapku dengan haru dan memeluk-ku dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Terima kasih, sayang. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat." Jack membisik-kan itu tepat di kupingku. Wajahku seketika merona dan aku merasa tidak dapat menjawab apa-apa. Aku terlalu senang tentang ini.

"Err.. Selamat atas kehamilanmu, Claire. Aku turut senang. Dan.. maaf, aku pergi dulu. Ada banyak yang harus aku persiapkan." aku mengangguk dan Ann pun keluar dari kamar ini. Maka, tinggal aku dan Jack di kamar ini.

**..(^v^)..**

(Gray POV's)

Aku menyeruput kopi yang ada di tanganku. Memandangi pemandangan luar yang cerah dan segar. Namun tak terlintas sedikit pun hasrat untuk keluar dari rumah ini.

Ternyata Claire sudah menikah, huh? Yah, tidak aneh sih. Aku saja sudah menikah, apalagi dia? Mana mungkin dia masih mengharapkanku sampai sekarang kan? Tapi.. aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus cemburu, kecewa atau malah senang atas pernikahannya. Entahlah. Perasaanku campur aduk saat dia kembali ke kota ini.

"Pagi yang cerah, ya?" tanya suara lembut dari sampingku. Aku menoleh. Mary sedang tersenyum sambil melihat keluar jendela. Ia sangat cantik hari ini, dengan baju terusan warna hijau lengan pendek, dan rambut yang digerai. Aku sangat terpesona olehnya. "Hei, jangan melihatku seperti itu, Gray. Aku malu." ucapnya. Aku tersadar dan tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku, tuan putri. Aku terpesona oleh kecantikanmu." ujarku. Baiklah, seperti aku sudah ketularan kegombalan Kai. Namun, ucapanku telah membuat Mary tersipu malu. Membuatnya tambah manis. "Ah, ya, dimana Remi sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Sedang bermain bersama Kaji. Sepertinya mereka sangat akrab." jawab Mary tersenyum senang. Kaji memang anak yang baik. Aku tidak melarang Remi bermain dengannya. Ditambah lagi, Kaji adalah anak sulung dari Kai dan Jill. Adiknya yang bernama Kyle juga manis.

"Aku senang Remi cepat akrab dengan siapa saja." aku tersenyum dan kembali menyeruput kopiku.

**..($.$)..**

(Normal POV's)

Jill tersenyum saat melihat kedua jagoannya tengah bermain dengan Remi. Mereka terlihat sangat senang dan gembira. Tak ia sangka, melihat anak kecil bermain saja sudah bisa membuat ia ikut senang dan bersemangat seperti mereka. Anak kecil memang ajaib!

_Kriiiing!_

Telepon rumah Jill berbunyi. Dengan sigap, ia mengangkat telepon rumah itu.

"Halo? Jill disini."

"_Jill, ini aku Claire. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahu padamu!"_

"Heh? Sesuatu apa?"

"_Pokoknya cepat kesini!"_

"Oh, baiklah. Erm, tapi kedua anak-ku sedang bermain dengan Remi. Bolehkah aku mengajak mereka juga?"

"_Wah, tentu saja boleh! Cepat ya~"_

"Oke deh! Tunggu aku disana ya! Dah!"

Jill menuju kearah kamarnya. Mengambil beberapa kebutuhan bayi—untuk Kyle tentunya—dan memasukkannya ke tas yang cukup besar. Setelah itu, ia pergi ke tempat dimana ketiga anak kecil itu sedang bermain.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Sekarang kita akan pergi. Kalian ikut ya?" tanya Jill sambil tersenyum. Ia menggendong Kyle dan menggandeng tangan Remi. Bagaimana pun, yang harus lebih dipentingkan olehnya adalah anak perempuan dan anak bayi. Lagipula, Kaji selalu bilang bahwa dia sudah besar dan tidak mau digandeng lagi. Hah, dasar aneh, padahal umurnya saja baru empat tahun. Sama seperti Remi.

Mereka berjalan keluar dari arah pertanian Jill. Ya, Jill masih tinggal di pertaniannya yang dulu. Dengan Kai tentunya. Entahlah, tapi dibanding tempat lainnya, ia lebih suka tinggal disana.

"Kita mau kemana sih, Tante Jill?" tanya Remi menengadah untuk melihat Jill yang lebih tinggi darinya. Jill hanya tersenyum.

"Kita mau ke _Inn_." jawab Jill singkat dengan senyuman khasnya yang lembut.

"Kita mau makan ya, Ma?" tanya Kaji dengan semangat. Ya, memang anak Kai dan Jill yang satu ini hobi sekali makan. Mungkin karena masakan ayahnya yang (sangat) lezat itulah yang membuat dia menganggap semua makanan itu enak.

Jill menggeleng. "Kita mau mengunjungi Tante Claire, _sweetheart_," jawab Jill. Membuat Kaji sedikit kecewa. "Tapi kalau sempat, kita akan makan siang disana." lanjut Jill yang membuat Kaji tersenyum senang.

**..(o.O)..**

KLEK!

Jill dan ketiga anak kecil yang dibawanya memasuki kamar Claire. Disana, Claire terlihat terbaring lemas. Tapi ia terlihat tersenyum senang.

"Waa! Yang kecil lucu sekali! Siapa namanya? Kemarikan dia, aku ingin pegang~" Claire sontak berteriak girang saat melihat Kyle yang tengah digendong Jill.

Jill berjalan mendekat dan menaruh Kyle di sebelah Claire. Dan menaruh tasnya di lantai. "Namanya Kyle. Pangeran kecilku." ujar Jill tersenyum sambil mencubit pipi Kyle yang _chubby_ di gendongan Claire.

"Aku rajanya!" seru Kaji tiba-tiba. Claire melirik kearah Kaji dan matanya terbelalak.

"Ya ampun! Apa kau miniatur Kai? Kau mirip sekali dengan Kai!" ujarnya setengah berteriak. Ya, Kaji memang sangat mirip dengan Kai. Dari kegemarannya memakai bandana, cara berpakaiannya, bahkan logatnya. Yang membuatnya beda hanya warna kulit. Kalau Kai hitam, ini adalah versi putihnya. Hm, sepertinya ia harus bersyukur karena mempunyai ibu yang putih seperti Jill.

Mata Claire terfokus pada seorang anak disamping Kaji. Seorang anak dengan paras yang mirip dengan Gray. Dan.. memiliki rambut berwarna pirang! Benar-benar mirip dengan Gray! "Kau.. siapa?" tanya Claire mencoba bertanya pada anak itu. "Aku.. Aku Remi. Anaknya Papa Gray dan Mama Mary." jawab anak itu malu-malu. Tampak semburat tipis di wajahnya.

Claire tertegun. Ternyata ia adalah anak Gray dan Mary. Entah ia harus senang atau kecewa dengan ini. Ia sangat bimbang.

To Be Continued ..

**Chap ini khusus kubuat untuk menjawab pertanyaan kenapa para orang tua disini sudah pada meninggal. Dan ini juga untuk menjelaskan berapa umur Remi dan Kaji. Kalau umur Kyle, dia berumur dua tahun. Em.. tentang pairing, aku gak tau bakal berakhir Claire x Gray atau tidak. Tapi sepertinya sih tidak. Entahlah, kalau ada waktu dan kejadian yang tepat, mungkin akan kubuat Claire dengan Gray. Sekian curhatanku, mohon..**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**


End file.
